


pink sunlight

by Fluoradine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (pretend the actual game is how stuff works for a minute), Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Sunsets, god im Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluoradine/pseuds/Fluoradine
Summary: Jesse's last mission wasn't the kindest to him, so he relaxes by watching the sun set.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my only note is that 1. i'm a soft-ass fucker and 2. 2017 is the year of mcyatta. enjoy ✌️

The sky over the Gibraltar sea was an array of colours, practically glowing orange and pink as the sun began to lower towards the horizon. Jesse McCree sat on the hill, staring at the sky and trying to ease himself off. He'd more than earned a little bit of rest, especially after the mission he'd gotten back from just two hours ago. He was lucky to be alive, according to Morrison, who'd barked at the four agents about running right into danger without a plan on the ride back. He was wrong, of course - Jesse always had a plan. And just because that plan had been 'finish the mission so he'd get home and out of this terrible storm quicker' didn't mean he was reckless.  
  
The warm April weather made for a calm scene. Jesse was still wearing most of his armour, the heavy steel vest still not cleaned of bloodstains, and his pants practically soaked in mud. The pain in his good arm reminded him that he would need to visit the med bay soon before he even tried to fix it himself. Last time he'd done that Angela had gotten pretty mad at him, sighing and mumbling 'Such nerve, you do know you made it worse, right?' It was safe to say that Jesse didn't match the pretty scenery of the base, this hill being not too far away from the main building. He wished he had something to smoke, or at least something else to keep him occupied.  
  
Eventually, Jesse settled for closing his eyes, and resting against the tree behind him, the only one he'd ever really seen at this base. It was an oak, huge and probably ancient, giving him a shadow to rest in. The mission really had exhausted him, more than he'd expected. But he hadn't been trying to find sleep for more than five minutes before he was joined on the hill.  
  
"You've returned already?" he heard Zenyatta ask, and opened his eyes to see the Omnic hovering silently beside him.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I didn't come find you," Jesse said. "I only got back just now."  
  
"It's nothing to worry about. You needed time to yourself, evidently." Zenyatta said. He turned to face the sea, the sky above it turning a darker pink as the sun continued its descent. "It's very pretty, isn't it?"  
  
Jesse nodded. "Sure is. Better than the rain I was in."  
  
"Ah, but it rained here too. It only stopped in the last hour." Zenyatta said.  
  
"That's too bad. Not much time outside, then?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. But it was still nice inside."  
  
The two fell silent as they stared over the water. Jesse had been friends with Zenyatta for probably a month, now, and although he was a little cautious when they first started talking, he was perfectly comfortable with him as a friend now. They'd been sent off on a few missions together, Jesse on the front lines while Zenyatta helped to protect all of the agents on their team. In honesty, he hadn't expected him to be as brutal in a fight as he was, especially after hearing from Genji about how peaceful he was while they were in Nepal. He'd learned that while the Omnic felt strongly against solving problems through combat, he would never hesitate to protect a friend. Jesse supposed he could consider the ride back after that mission when they'd became close friends for real. Unsurprisingly, that was also the same mission he'd tried to fix his own broken ankle on.  
  
But for the past week, Jesse had felt a little more anxious than usual while talking to him, or found himself wondering if Zenyatta was safe on his mission. The thought of him coming back injured almost scared Jesse, as if he cared for him more than he thought he knew. He had been dancing around calling it a crush, but eventually there was no denying it - still, it would be a cold day in hell before he admitted it. Instead he'd settled for less lengthy conversations with Zenyatta, sticking to mission debriefs and comments about the weather to keep things from getting any more personal. He was lucky Zenyatta wasn't the nosey kind - it would have been pretty hard to keep his cool if he started prying, and Jesse definitely wasn't ready to say anything yet. Of course, that would always change if he found out the feeling was mutual, but he knew those chances were slim.  
  
"How was your mission?" Zenyatta asked.  
  
"Fine. I'm back alive, although Morrison was pretty pissed I tried to speed things up."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Well, you know how he is. Always has a two-page long plan of how to do everything the way he wants it done," Jesse said, and he heard Zenyatta chuckle.  
  
"Yes, I can see what you mean." he said. He turned back to look at Jesse. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look in the best shape."  
  
"Me? Oh, I'm alright. Just some mud, and a few scratches here and there. Nothing to worry about." Jesse answered, but Zenyatta didn't seem convinced. He hummed in a concerned tone.  
  
"Perhaps it is the light, then," he said. "That shadow is making you look tired."  
  
"You saying I'm not my normally handsome self?" Jesse laughed. Zenyatta shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You've certainly looked better." he said, and Jesse had to pretend that wasn't about to make him blush. "Come out of the shadow for a second. I think what's left of the sunlight might suit you better."  
  
Jesse lifted himself from his position leaning against the tree. He pulled himself forward, out from under the oak and closer to where Zenyatta hovered serenely. The sky was still a deep and gorgeous pink, the water of the ocean reflecting it onto its surface. Jesse stared at Zenyatta instead, and gestured to himself. "Any better?"  
  
Zenyatta didn't respond instantly. He hummed again, this time in thought. "May I take off your hat?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Jesse did blush this time. "Oh, well, sure, if you want it."  
  
Zenyatta reached forward and took the cowboy hat off of Jesse's head. He knew his hair was a mess under there, and that his face was probably dirtier than he'd thought. But Zenyatta made no remarks on either of those things. "Your eyes look wonderful." he said instead, making Jesse's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Shucks, Zen, that's nice of you." Jesse said, feeling Zenyatta's hand on his shoulder, tugging at the cloth of his serape.  
  
"May I take this, too?" he asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Jesse said, feeling a little strange. He was practically undressing him, though it didn't feel sexual, not even sensual, for that matter. As Zenyatta took the red serape off, folding it neatly on the ground beside him, Jesse felt a little warmer, like the setting sun still had warmth to give off. He brushed some off the dirt off of his dark skin, knowing he didn't need to do that but just wanting to contribute to the cause of cleaning up his appearance.  
  
Zenyatta pointed a finger to the chest armour Jesse had on. "And that, if it's not too much."  
  
"I've got no idea what you're going for here, Zen, but sure." He even unlatched the first clasp on the back, making it easier for Zenyatta to take the rest off. As he felt metal fingers brush his neck, he tried to swallow the blood rising in his cheeks. This didn't feel weird, really - despite being more contact then they'd had before, it felt calming.  
  
The metal vest came off, and Jesse felt as if a hundred pounds had been lifted off his chest. Zenyatta put it next to the rest of his collection of Jesse's clothes, staring silently at Jesse sitting in front of him. Jesse knew he didn't look his best already - it probably would've been better to do this after a cleaner and less exhausting mission, maybe when he hadn't sweated through the black shirt he had on without even noticing.  
  
"I was right," Zenyatta said. "The sunlight does suit you better."  
  
Jesse smiled. "You're a real charmer, Zen."  
  
"You flatter me." Zenyatta said, and outstretched his hand towards Jesse. At first, Jesse thought he was offering to pull him off of the ground, but he soon realized he was offering his hand for Jesse to hold. Jesse could feel himself blushing like a fool. He took it happily, feeling the slightly warm metal interlace with his own fingers.  
  
"You like me, then?" he asked Zenyatta, turning his gaze to the sun that was nearing the horizon line. He felt no need to rush back inside, even with the view almost gone. He could stay here with Zenyatta for as long as they liked.  
  
"I was afraid you'd never notice." Zenyatta said, he, too, looking at the pink sky.  
  
"Glad you noticed I liked you too." Jesse said, smiling like he was lovestruck. He brought the both of their hands closer to him, leaving a small kiss on Zenyatta's. "You look gorgeous out here, too."  
  
"Thank you, Jesse." Zenyatta said, evidently feeling a little shocked by the kiss on his hand. But the both of them were contented with each other, watching the sun finally fade behind the sea.


End file.
